


Going Up

by icybluepenguin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Elevator Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icybluepenguin/pseuds/icybluepenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman gets stuck in an elevator with a tall, handsome stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Inspired (loosely) by this confession: http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com/post/79721224981/i-dreamt-that-i-was-stuck-in-an-elevator-with-loki It ended up really long, and not as sexy as I originally intended (there is smut, though!). I haven’t written anything in a long time, so feedback is appreciated!

There wasn’t anyone else waiting for the elevator when I pressed the “up” button.  That was a little unusual- there were almost always a few other people going up, this was a busy building.  A door ding-ed and as I stepped into the elevator, a man rushed up behind me and slipped inside with me.  I glanced at him.  He certainly didn’t look like he’d been running for the elevator and there really hadn’t been anyone around a moment ago.

I smiled nervously at him.  “Thirty-seven?” I asked, reaching out to hit the buttons for both of us since I was closer.  I’d seen him around the building when I came for my appointments.  We seemed to end up in the same elevator often, although we’d never been alone like this.  Usually it was a crowded elevator but he’d manage to find a space near me and reach across or around me to hit the button for thirty-seven, brushing up against me as he did so.  In my more confident moments, I thought he was doing it on purpose, trying to let me know that he was interested in me.  But then I’d remember what he looked like and I would laugh at myself.  No, it had to be just a coincidence, he was far too good-looking to be into  _me_.  But I would be lying if I said I hadn’t started dressing a little nicer on the days that I came here, though.  Just in case.

He returned my smile with much more confidence than I had.  “Yes, thank you.”  

I’d never heard him speak before.  He had an interesting accent- almost British but not quite.  I wanted to hear it again, but was too shy to strike up a conversation.  Instead I snuck glances at him on the other side of the elevator.  He was leaning casually against the wall, his long legs crossed at the ankle.  He was wearing a beautiful suit, like normal- or what I assumed was his normal work attire since that’s all I had seen him in.  The black jacket contrasted with his pale skin and made his hair seem unnaturally dark.  His tie today was black shot through with gold thread in an odd pattern.  All in all, I’d never seen a man look so good and… natural in a suit.

As I stole a look at his face, I noticed he was watching me.  I felt my face go red and studiously kept my eyes on the numbers ticking by as we went up.  We’d gotten to the seventh floor without stopping.  My appointment was on the twenty-fourth floor.  I didn’t need to look at him, anyway.  I remembered his pale aristocratic features- the long thin nose, straight eyebrows, and sharp cheekbones.  And his hair, slicked back above a high forehead, long enough to touch his shoulders and curling up slightly at the ends.  Normally, I didn’t like long hair on guys, but he made it work.  And by “made it work,” I meant that he was a good deal sexier than any man had a right to be.  I fought to keep an embarrassed smile off my face at my thoughts.

Soon enough we were passing the twelfth floor.  I surreptitiously crossed my fingers.  It was a stupid ritual of mine, but every time I took an elevator past a thirteenth floor I did it.  I breathed a little easier as the floor number began to change to fourteen.  And then the elevator lurched with a terrible grinding sound.  I stumbled back a little at the sudden stop.   _Fucking thirteenth floor!_ I thought.

I stared at the button panel next to the door, but couldn’t think of what to do.  In a moment, he was in front of the panel, blocking it from my view. He was pushing the correct help button, I assumed, since he then turned to me with a reassuring smile.  I was half relieved that he had taken care of it and half ashamed that I had frozen up so badly.  I couldn’t meet his eyes and my gaze flitted around the small elevator, unable to rest on anything.

We were stuck here.  In a tiny room, suspended from cables thirteen stories from the ground.  Encased in a metal box which was surrounded by more metal and bricks and…  _Calm down, I told myself.  Just breathe.  I’m sure they’ll have this fixed any minute now.  It’s a busy building, they can’t have an elevator out of commision for long._   I knew I should have been taking the stairs.  I hated elevators.  But twenty-four flights of stairs would just take too much time- I wasn’t a superhero for godsake.  Was the air getting stale?   _The air is fine.  There are vents.  You’re not going to die.  This thing will move any second._   I could tell my breath was coming faster and I gripped the strap of my purse to conceal the shaking in my hands.  I didn’t know if I suffered from true claustrophobia- I had never seen anyone about it- but small, confined spaces easily turned me into a nervous wreck, ever since I was ten.  This elevator was a decent sized one, probably around seven feet long and five feet deep.  But still I felt like the walls were closing in, taking away when the small space I had-

"Are you alright?" came a concerned voice.  "You seem… distressed."

I blinked and looked up at the man in the elevator with me.  I had practically forgotten he was there in my panic.

"Oh.  Oh, yes, I’m fine."  I waved a hand dismissively.  "Just, you know, living out one of my worst fears," I laughed, trying to pass it off as a joke.

"Being in an elevator with me?" he chuckled.

"Not you in particular," I shrugged, attempting to sound casual but failing.  "Being trapped in here… Tiny room, no exit, etcetera.  Actually," my voice dropped to nearly a whisper as I forced the next part out, "being alone in here would be much, much worse."  I felt tears sting my eyes at the thought and I turned and walked a few steps away so he wouldn’t see.

I wouldn’t- I couldn’t- I flat out  _refused_  to do what I wanted to do, which was to curl up in the corner shaking and sobbing until the elevator moved again.  But not in front of such a gorgeous specimen of a man.  I locked my knees and straightened my spine.  I could do this, I could play it cool, I could not think about the walls or the lack of windows…  I reached up to rub my neck with one hand, trying desperately to relax, to calm my breathing.

"Here, let me…" He had come up behind me and now rested two delicate hands on my shoulders.  I was about to protest that I was fine when his thumbs dug into my neck; my protest turned into a soft, satisfied groan.  His thin fingers were strong as they alternately rubbed and pressed along my shoulders with wonderful pressure.  It wasn’t long before I was leaning back into his touch.

"Yes, that’s it, dove… Relax, relax.  I had no idea you are scared of small spaces, I wouldn’t have… Just relax," he murmured in my ear as his hands worked my upper back.   _Wouldn’t have what?  Oh, his voice is truly beautiful,_  I thought fuzzily.  I wasn’t really paying attention to what he was saying anymore, just letting the sound and cadence of wash over me.  It wasvery relaxing.  His hands were at my lower back now and I closed my eyes.

"Be calm, there’s a good girl… Don’t be afraid.  There are so many things I’d like to do to you and you’ll enjoy all of them, I promise.  So pretty, so soft… Relax…"

With my eyes closed, I could imagine I was somewhere else.  Maybe an office… or a bedroom, with a fabulously handsome and exotic man whose fingers were slowly inching their way under the waistband of my skirt-  _wait, what?!_

I jerked out of his arms, coming to rest against the closed doors.  I turned to look at him, not sure that I had felt what I thought I had- I had been daydreaming, after all.  He gave me a wolfish grin that made my clit ached to be touched.  I opened my mouth to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, but before I could my panic reasserted itself.  _I’m trapped, can’t get out of here, there’s no air dammit._   My eyes widened and my breathing became erratic again.  _No escape, why aren’t there windows in here?!  Can’t breathe, what if this thing falls?  Thirteen stories, that’s a long way down- did the light just flicker?  Oh god, I can’t do this in the dark, that’s as bad as being alone, why can’t I breathe?!_

He closed the few feet between us and wrapped me in his arms as I started to shake.  “Shh,” he soothed.  “Hush, little dove, hush.”

If I was completely honest with myself, I would have admitted that I was completely on board with what he seemed to have planned before I had moved away, even panicked as I was.  My body wanted nothing more than for him to pin me against the wall and pound into me until I forgot where I was- and I desperately needed to forget where I was.  That massage had gotten me all hot and bothered.  And when else would I get the chance with someone that gorgeous?  But my brain wouldn’t quite give up control, insisting that I behave properly, like an overly zealous chaperone.   

I took a deep breath to gather courage.  “I don’t know your name,” I mumbled against his chest.  It felt wonderful to be held like this.  His arms were strong around me and I could feel his heart beating against my cheek.  He smelled like winter, like evergreens and holly and something I couldn’t put my finger on.  I just couldn’t stop myself from slipping my arms around his waist.

"Loki," he said, sounding amused.

_What an unusual name,_ I thought as I looked up at him.  I knew that Thor was still a popular name in Scandinavia, maybe Loki was too.  Or maybe his parents had been Norwegian hippies.  ”I was obsessed with Norse mythology when I was a kid.  I had a book, well I still have it actually, I read it so many times.  It’s all tattered now from-” I didn’t even realize I’d been nervously babbling until his lips brushed mine gently, sending a wave of heat through me.

"Are you always so adorable when you’re nervous, dove?"  He nipped my lower lip as he pulled away, leaving me blushing and very aroused.  I found his pet name quite endearing.

"Um, must be the close quarters." I tried to pretend that I wasn’t completely won over, but I didn’t fool either of us.  He ran a long finger up my neck, stopping to toy with my earlobe.

"I can think of a few distracting things to do while we’re stuck here.  Want to hear them?" he whispered in my ear.  I could practically hear the grin in his voice.  I didn’t trust myself to speak so I nodded.  "Well, for starters, I thought I would taste your luscious neck, like this." His lips trailed down my neck, then traveled back up, biting softly.  I bit back a moan, both from his words and his teeth against my skin.  Back at my ear, he continued. "Then I thought I would press you up against the back wall and explore your body until you’re gasping and moaning my name.  And then," he rubbed his hips against me suggestively so that I could feel his hard length through his pants, "that doesn’t need words, does it?"

Once again, I felt like I couldn’t breathe but for a much better reason this time.  I was more than willing to let him do _all_ that.  He pulled his head back so he could look at my face.  Whatever he saw there made him smirk and spin us around so that he could walk me up against the back wall.  His hands ran up the inside of my shirt, caressing my stomach and sides.  His fingers were soft and deft.  My back arched as his touch drifted up my spine, so light against my skin as to almost tickle but not quite.

I ran my own hands up his chest, under his jacket, coming to rest on his collar.  _Suits are all good and sexy,_  I thought,  _but they sure get in the way of making out._   I wasn’t confident enough to loosen his tie so that I could unbutton his high collar.  I wanted my lips on his neck, even though I’d have to stand on my tiptoes to do it- damn, but he was tall.  My fingers caressed the skin I could reach, smooth and pale and slightly cool, as if he’d just come in from a brisk fall day.

Loki seemed to know what I wanted and removed his hands from my back.  He untied the tie with smooth, practiced motions and dropped it carelessly on the floor.  I worked the buttons of his shirt as his hands went back under mine.  I had just brushed my lips over his pulse, standing on my toes, when his fingers slipped into my bra.  I gasped against his neck, surprised and very pleased.  

“Well, that’s clearly in the way,” he muttered with a small smile.  His hands slid to my back.  He deftly unhooked the bra, the straps falling down my shoulders a bit, and returned his fingers to the front, stroking the curve of one breast.  ”Oh, I like that.  Squirm like that again.”

I was more than happy to oblige when he cupped my breasts in either hand, circling my nipples with his thumbs.  I slumped against his chest as he pinched with just the right amount of pressure, groaning softly against his skin.  He rolled the sensitive nubs between his fingers before pinching them again, the sensation rendering me completely immobile.  No one had ever-

"Oh god, do that again.   _Please…_ " I begged.  I was putty in his hands- his skillful, talented, slender hands.

"Begging already?  My, you are a fun little dove," he chuckled.  He moved a little so that I fell back against the wall, my head tilted back.  "What I wouldn’t give to have you tied to my bed, at my mercy, looking just like this… lost in pleasure and so wantonly pleading for my touch."  He attacked my neck with his teeth, grazing and nipping, here and there sucking briefly on a spot, never stopping his delightful touch on my breasts.  My legs shook- my whole body shook- from his attention and I could do nothing but clutch his open shirt in my hands and moan his name.

His left hand slid down, caressing my thigh until he found the hem of my skirt.  He inched it back up my leg, then grabbed my knee and lifted, urging my leg around his hip.  His hand continued up my inner thigh, stopping just before my panties.  I whimpered, moving towards him, desperately wanting his deft fingers in my folds.  He lifted his head, looking down at me with deep green eyes.

"Do you want me?" he asked huskily.  "Do you want me to touch you here, to stroke you, to rub your sensitive flesh, to make you come with just my hand?"  His thumb brushed the outside of the cotton fabric teasingly, as if by accident.

His words made me moan with pure lust.  Yes, oh yes, I wanted that very much.  I pulled enough brain cells together to hiss, “Yes, please, yes!”

My panties were on the floor in an instant, my leg back around his hip as if it were magnetic.  One fingertip slid up my folds gently, brushing against my clit before traveling back down again.

Loki let out a soft sound that made me throb with fresh desire.  ”You are so wet,” he whispered as his fingers slipped deeper, stroking me.  ”Oh, your cunt is weeping for my touch, little dove.”  Two thin fingers gently entered me, moving slowly as if he were afraid I would disappear if he went too fast.

I moved my hips against his hand.  ”Please.” My voice was shaky; it was hard to concentrate with his thumb dancing over my clit.  ”Please, faster, Loki.  Harder.” My stomach fluttered deliciously as I spoke- half embarrassment, half arousal.  He smiled down at me before kissing me, his fingers following my request.  He coaxed my mouth open, tongue sliding against mine.  He tasted fresh and clean and manly.  I sank into the kiss; it had been ages since I was kissed like that.  When he curled his fingers suddenly inside me, I arched my back and gasped against his lips.

He set a fast, insistent rhythm, fingers curling and uncurling, thumb rubbing firm circles over my clit.  I could feel the tension building and I ground against his hand, needing just a tiny bit more to send me over the edge.  Loki pinched my nipple again- hard- and I convulsed around his hand, letting out a strangled squeak.  He held me against him as my legs gave way, riding out the waves of pleasure, my eyes shut tight.

When I opened them, Loki grinned ferally and slowly withdrew his fingers from me.  I blushed bright red when he stuck them in his mouth, sucking them clean with a look of satisfaction.  

"You are much more fun that I expected.  I should have done this weeks ago," he said, looking very pleased.  I couldn’t get any redder, but the idea that he had been thinking about me was extremely flattering. He had been trying to get my attention before.  Well, I didn’t want to disappoint him.  I felt suddenly selfish- I had barely touched him during our little interlude.  Not that I didn’t want to… he had just been so damn distracting.

I trailed my fingers lightly up his thighs.  Finding his cock was easy; as I rubbed my hand lightly over him, it was obvious how much he had enjoyed things so far.  I moved my hands to his belt buckle, fumbling with the stiff leather for a moment before managing to undo it.  My eyes were on his pants as I unbuttoned them and slid down the zipper.  Grasping the waistband of both his pants and boxers at the same time, I pulled them to his knees.

“Fuck, you’re huge!” I couldn’t help exclaiming, eyes glued to the long, hard cock in my hand.  I swiped my thumb across the tip, spreading the fluid there down his shaft, almost without thinking, as I stared at it in something like wonder.

He pulled me to him, burying his face in my neck.  “And you have a filthy mouth.  Now be a good girl and put it to proper use,” he growled against my throat.  I shuddered, his words sending a fresh wave of heat and arousal through me.   _Oh, I would be happy to do that,_  I thought as he stepped back a bit from the wall.

I knelt in front of him, pausing another moment in anticipation, letting saliva pool in my mouth.  Then I leaned forward and licked him languidly from base to tip before taking the head into my mouth.  Loki let out a hiss above me as I rubbed my tongue along the sensitive skin just below the tip.  I bobbed shallowly on his cock, teasing him.  Soon I felt his hands on my shoulders, urging me to do more.  I let his cock slide out of my mouth so that I could lick the palm of my hand.  Starting at the base, I stroked him slowly with my wet hand while my tongue swirled around the head of his cock.  His hands tightened on my shoulders and he groaned above me.  I ran my free hand lightly up his inner thigh, then cradled his balls gently.  I massaged the sensitive spot just behind them, giving him a firm lick with my tongue.

"Filthy mouth, indeed," Loki panted as he pulled me off of him unexpectedly.  "Where did a sweet dove like you learn to do that?"

I grinned at him, licking my lips slowly, not saying anything but pleased with his reaction.

"Tease," he almost snarled as he grabbed my hips, pushing me back against the wall.  "I need to be inside you.  Now."  He lifted me like I weighed nothing and I wrapped my legs around his hips after hiking up my skirt.  I could feel him at my entrance but he paused, to my surprise.  "Do you want me?" he asked, echoing his earlier words.  His voice was low and intense.  The sound of it made me shiver.

I buried my fingers in the hair at the base of his neck.  ”I have never wanted anyone more,” I said honestly, kissing him passionately.  He slid slowly inside, letting out a sound that could have been a gasp.  His head dropped forward to my shoulder as he pressed deeper.

"Oh, dove, you feel  _wonderful_ ,” he breathed.  He moved back, thrusting in again faster.  He bit into my neck, just above my shoulder.  I groaned, tightening my legs around his hips.

“Don’t be gentle.”  It came out quieter than I had intended, more like a plea in a gasping voice that I barely recognized as mine.  “Please don’t be gentle.”

He raised his head from my neck, grinning.  With a growl, he began to move in a fierce rhythm.  His fingers dug into me where he held me under my ass, gripping me tightly.  I moaned, moving against him as much as I could, trapped between his body and the wall.  With every stroke, he was hitting my g-spot, jolting me with sensations that were almost too intense.  

I scratched my fingernails across his shoulders, my breath coming faster in little gasps.  I was so close already.  Loki’s eyes were closed, his own breath harsh from exertion.  God, he was beautiful.  I made a little move against his hips and his next thrust sent me over the edge.  My own eyes closed as my back arched, every muscle tensing, senses blinded with pleasure.  When I came back to myself, Loki was panting but his eyes were open as if he’d been watching me.  After a few more forceful thrusts, his head tilted back and he let out a series of quiet grunts, ending with a shaky, breathy moan.  He rested his forehead against mine for a long moment.  Then his hands moved down my legs, easing me back down to the ground.

My legs were shaky, both from the orgasm and the strange position I’d been in.  Loki held my waist, steadying me.  ”All right there, dove?” he asked.

I looked up at him and gave him a smile.  ”Oh yes.” I trailed a hand up his chest, resting it on his neck, unable to stop staring at him.  Or touching him.

He turned his head, kissing my arm on his shoulder.  Then he stepped back and began to button his shirt.  I blinked.  Just like that, I remembered where we were.  Remembered that he was a stranger, that I might not see him again- at least not like this.  It seemed like glass shattering all around me as I came back to reality, destroying the feelings of intimacy from just a moment ago.  I felt awkward as I found my panties and terribly shy as I turned my back to him to put them on.  I fixed my bra, trying to stay composed, and picked up my purse.  I was straightening my skirt and shirt when Loki came up behind me, pressing against my back.  I leaned back a little, his touch returning some of the closeness from before.  His arms came around me and one hand held a business card between two long fingers.  I took it.  

"Call me," he whispered against my neck, planting a small kiss there before he moved away.

I turned around to see him.  He made a strange, unnatural looking motion with his wrist then snapped his fingers.  The elevator lurched into motion.  Shocked and not sure what was going on, I looked down at the card in my hand.   _Loki Laufeyson,_ it said in a fancy raised font.   _Mischief, Chaos, and Lies since 965._   There was a phone number below that.  Still confused, and refusing to believe the crazy theory my mind had jumped to, I looked back up.

I shrieked, jumping back.  Loki was no longer wearing a suit.  Instead, he wore an ornate leather tunic and coat, accented with gold and green.  He was grinning like the cat who caught the canary, self-satisfied and enjoying himself very much.

I swallowed.  ”You’re… You’re not  _really_ …”

“ _The_  Loki?  The Norse god of mischief?  Yes, dove, I am.”

"Are you sure?" I rubbed my eyes with one hand, then looked at him again.  He was still there, in his leather outfit which was even sexier than his suit, if that was possible.

He laughed.  ”I’m sure.  Call me sometime and I’ll prove it, if stopping and starting elevators isn’t enough for you.”

"Do I need to sacrifice a goat or something?  I don’t think I have an app for that."  I tried to hide my shock in humor, although I was sure he could see through the attempt.

He pulled a cell phone from a hidden pocket in his coat, waggling it a bit.  The incongruity made me smile.  ”The number on the card works fine.  But there is a goat sacrificing program on this thing.  You mortals have a strange sense of humor.”

He closed the distance between us and kissed me deeply.  ”You were fabulous, my little dove.  I can’t wait to do it again when you’re more comfortable.”  He stepped back and looked over his shoulder.  ”Ah, here’s your floor.  I’m sorry for making you late,” he said with a look that made it clear that he wasn’t sorry at all.

I glanced at the floor number as the elevator slowed.   _Damn, it_ is  _my floor._ When I looked back, Loki was gone.  Just… gone.  If it hadn’t been for the card in my hand and the feeling between my legs, I might have thought I had imagined him.  I clutched his card as I exited the elevator, wondering if tonight was too soon to call.

 


	2. Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when she calls Loki's number after the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning on writing a second part, but people asked and once I realized what the title had to be, I couldn’t stop. :) It’s almost twice as long, with more sexy bits. The last third ended up gentler than I planned with Loki more as a sensual, generous lover, so um… yeah.

As it turned out, I didn’t call Loki that night.  Or the next.  I went home and told myself that I would call him after a shower.  Then I thought maybe I should have dinner first.  By the time I was done cooking and eating and cleaning up, I had convinced myself that it was too late in the evening to call him and that I should wait until tomorrow.  What if he went to bed early?  I didn’t want to wake him up.

I knew these were pathetic excuses.  I  _wanted_  to call him.  But I just couldn’t get up the nerve.  What was I going to say?  ”Hi, remember me, I’m the girl you shagged in an elevator?”  I blushed just thinking about it.  It had been incredible. I certainly didn’t regret it.  But was going back for more a good idea?  Was it better just to leave it as a fling, a little fun in an elevator, something special?

The next day I was crabby and irritable at work.  I couldn’t concentrate on anything.  I felt like a coward for not calling Loki, but every time I pulled out my phone I found something else to do on it.  I kept his card in my pocket, fondling it occasionally and remembering his eyes.  Remembering the way he called me “dove.”  But then I would remember who he was.  

I couldn’t decide how I felt about the whole “god of mischief” part.   I had gone over the last few moments in the elevator again and again.  The only way it made sense to me was that he  _did_ have some sort of special powers.  I couldn’t help but feel intimidated by that.  What if I did something wrong or offended him in some way?  Would he turn me into a squirrel?  Wasn’t that what gods did, punish mortals by transforming them into an animal?  As a rule, they weren’t a particularly patient or understanding bunch from what I’d read.

Arriving home, call still unmade, I couldn’t settle down.  _If he weren’t a god, would I call him?_  I asked myself honestly as I put down my book for the tenth time.   _Maybe.  Maybe not.  It’s an awkward call to make… I know nothing about him, but we’ve already had sex.  Do I invite him to dinner?  Or is he expecting something more casual, just a booty call?_   I couldn’t help but giggle- since he was a god, would that make it a holy booty call?  I got up and made some tea to try to calm down.  My mind was going in circles over this.  I wanted to see him again, but I was too scared and anxious to call.  Things had been a lot simpler in the elevator.

It took me forever to fall asleep that night.  I kept tossing around, thinking about Loki, reaching for my phone but chickening out at the last minute.  I would glare at the clock, counting down the amount I’d get to sleep if only I fell asleep right… now…

I turn over, upset I can’t sleep.  My bed is in an elevator.  I can tell by the buttons on the wall by my head.  They are fuzzy and shaped like ducks and I think there’s one of them I am supposed to be pushing but I can’t remember which one.  I start to get stressed out about it- it is important…  Maybe it’s the one that’s quacking?  An arm slides over me to wrap around my stomach.  Another snakes under me, pulling me back against Loki.  I don’t need to look over to know that’s who it is.  He puts his lips on my neck, kissing softly over and over.  I snuggle back, getting as close to him as I can.  I can feel his erection against my backside- wait, am I naked?- and I reach a hand back to run my fingers along it.

“Do you want me?” he whispers.  I don’t answer, but keep stroking him.  “I want you,” he continues, breath hot on my neck, grinding hard against me.  “I want you on your knees again.  I want you on your back, legs spread, completely exposed to me.”  His hand slides down my stomach, fingers tickling the soft skin of my inner thigh.  I make a small sound.  “I want you on all fours while I take my pleasure from you.  I want you on the floor, against the wall, on the table.  I want you tied to my bed, so helpless, for me to ravage.”  His fingers find my clit and start to rub.  His free hand toys with my nipple, circling and rolling it.  “I want to taste you.  I want to hear you moan my name again.”  He rolls me over, pulling me up to straddle his hips.  I rub myself against him, so close…  Then I move to take him inside me, hovering over him for a moment, watching his lips as he says,  “I want to fuck you until you can’t take any more and then…”

I practically snarled at the sound of my alarm   _No no no!_   I smashed blindly at the oversized snooze button, desperate to finish that dream.  I had been about to… What had he been saying… The more I grasped for the details of the dream, the faster they faded away.  After a while, I gave it up.  I lay there, frustrated in more ways than one.  That had been one of the hottest dreams I’d ever had and I was extremely aroused from it.

Sighing, I got up and made myself a cup of coffee.  I placed Loki’s card and my phone on the table in front of me.  I stared at them, bits of the dream bobbing up in my memory occasionally as I sipped.  His fingers on me.  Something about ravishing.  _I want you on all fours while I take my pleasure from you._ Oh yes…

"Fuck it," I muttered, reaching for my phone.  I dialed his number, proud that my fingers trembled only a little.  My stomach twisted in knots as it rang, but after that dream I had to see him again.  I knew he hadn’t actually said those things- that was just my subconscious- but still…  "Um- Hi, Loki? Uh-"

"I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me, dove," he interrupted me smoothly, amusement in his voice.  "You’re a naughty thing, making me wait, hm?"

"Oh, um, no, not on purpose… I just got really busy…" Dammit, I was blushing.  What was I, 13?  "Listen, um, do you want to have dinner sometime?" I said in a rush before I lost my nerve entirely.

There was a pause, just long enough for my stomach to flip over.  ”I would love to.  Why don’t you come to my place tonight and I will fix you something special?”

"You cook?" I was surprised at that.

He chuckled.  ”Not exactly.  But I know an excellent chef who caters… intimate events.”

The way he said “intimate” made my blood run hot.  ”Sounds good.”  _Sounds perfect, I mean.  Hot damn._   ”What’s your address?”

***

To say I was exceedingly nervous would have been a huge understatement.  If I thought I couldn’t concentrate before, now I could barely get my mind off my upcoming date.  What was his apartment like?  What would I say to him?  What if he didn’t find me interesting?  Or if he found me annoying or if I tripped and fell on my face and spilled wine all over him?  Then again, what would happen if we hit it off?  If it hadn’t required calling him again, I might have backed out, I was so anxious.  Dinner alone with Loki, in his apartment… It was as terrifying as it was exciting.  I ransacked my closet, looking for the perfect thing to wear.  What did one wear on a date with a god that would most likely end up in bed?  

I finally settled on a comfortable dress that I loved.  It was somewhere bewteen a sundress and a formal dress and made me feel sexy.  It came down to my knees, showing off my calves, and had straps that were just thick enough to cover my bra.  The fabric was soft and heavy and swished when I walked.  I debated wearing a shrug over it, but it was warm out- almost the middle of summer.  I put the shrug in my purse, in case Loki’s apartment was chilly.  I added a necklace and looked at myself in the mirror.   _Not bad for short notice,_ I thought.   _Could have done better if I weren’t so nervous though._

I wasn’t really surprised to find his place was actually a penthouse in the nice part of town.  Where else would a god live?  I couldn’t help but think about my last elevator ride while I rode up to the top floor, remembering Loki’s body pressed against mine, his fingers stroking…  My stomach was fluttering with a strange mix of arousal and nerves.  There was a short hallway separating the elevator and his door.  I walked down the hall, then froze.  I took a deep breath, chiding myself.   _Come too far to run away now._    I rang his bell.

The door opened so fast, I almost thought that Loki had been standing on the other side waiting for me.  Tonight he wasn’t wearing a suit or the leather outfit from the elevator.  Just a black satin button-down shirt and slacks.  The black set off his pale skin and made his green eyes look dark.  He smiled at me, then his smile faded replaced with a look I couldn’t interpret.

I suddenly felt that same awkwardness from the elevator, when we were getting dressed.   _What did I do wrong?_   My heart sank.  ”Oh.  Am I… Did… Um.  Should I go?” I stammered, gesturing with one hand.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside.  ”Don’t you dare,” he growled.  He held me away from him a bit, staring at me.  He trailed a finger down my neck and across my mostly-bare shoulder, licking his lips.  ”So much soft, bare skin, ” he whispered longingly.  ”You’re terribly cruel teasing me like this, you know.”

He leaned over, lips replacing his finger as he placed soft kisses on my shoulder, moving towards my neck.  I shivered.  Awkwardness dissolved at his touch, returning that sense of intimacy from before.  What was it about him that made me so willing to sleep with him?  I closed my eyes, breath catching as he found a sensitive spot.

"What- what about dinner?" I asked, although I tilted my neck to give him better access, not wanting him to stop.

"Mmm, dinner can wait," he said, voice deep and seductive.  "I can’t."  His hands caressed my back, roaming up to my shoulders and down to cup my backside.  He pulled me close against him, his body warm.

"Um, can we at least close the door?" I glanced at the door to his apartment, still standing open.  No one was likely to come down the private hall, but I still felt exposed.

Loki kicked the door shut with one foot, not even looking.  ”The only question, then,” he purred in my ear, “is if I take you right here on the carpet, or if I can control myself long enough to get you to the bedroom.” 

I was thoroughly enjoying his attention, but couldn’t help feeling that things were going a bit fast.   _Fast?  You’ve already fucked in a damn elevator and_  now _you’re worried about things going fast?_   ”I’d prefer the bed,” I said.  ”But- uh, aren’t we… rushing a little?”

Loki laid his hands on my face, looking at me with his green eyes full of emotion.  ”I’ve been waiting for this for too long.  First you ignore me for weeks, leaving me to only imagine how you’d feel in my arms.  When I go through great lengths to show my desire for you, you wait two agonizing days to call me.  And now you are finally here, showing off your lovely tender skin, and I  _cannot wait another moment_  to have you.”

Then he swung me up into his arms effortlessly and walked down the hall.  I was speechless.  He had been… imagining me?  Like  _that_ , for the whole time?  It had been weeks that we shared crowded elevators, true, but I had been too shy to strike up a conversion, let alone ask him out.  Apparently, if I had shown a little interest, this would have been happening a lot sooner. _Dammit, self, what a waste of time._

"I wasn’t ignoring you," I said defensively as he set me down, sitting me on the edge of his bed while he remained standing.  "Believe me, I saw you every time, I remember every accidental touch…"

"They weren’t accidental," he muttered.

"I just… I couldn’t talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow.  ”Why not?  Did you not enjoy my attention?”

"Oh, god- I did!  But… But… Well, you’re fucking  _gorgeous_ , it just didn’t seem like you’d really be interested in me.  You’re way out of my league.”

He looked at me for a long moment, then pulled me off the bed, holding me tight against him.  ”Explain that turn of phrase to me later,” he told me, before kissing me with a passion and thoroughness that left my knees weak.  His hands searched for the zipper of my dress.  He made a frustrated noise when he couldn’t find it.  I raised my arm, showing him where the side zipper ended just under my arm, and he slid it down.  

"Finally," he breathed as he slipped the straps off my shoulders.  The dress fell to my waist and Loki pushed it down to pool at my feet.  I was left in my necklace, shoes, dark lacy bra and matching panties.  I could tell I was blushing from being so exposed, but I bit my lip and straightened a little.  His little speech had increased my confidence, knowing how long he’d wanted to get me into bed.  It was a little disconcerting to know that we’d had sex but he’d never seen me naked before- but I pushed that out of my mind, determined to enjoy myself with him tonight

Loki ran a finger along the edge of my bra.  ”Oh, you are worth the wait, dove,” he said quietly.  He leaned over, kissing the top of each breast tenderly.  I ran my fingers through his hair, so silky and soft.

"Fair’s fair," I said.  "Let’s get you down to your underwear too."  I pulled his head away from me, grinning at him.  I unbuttoned his shirt slowly, kissing each bit of newly exposed skin.  I was  _not_  going to miss out on fully exploring him this time.  I undid the small buttons at his cuffs, nipping at his wrists with my teeth.  He shrugged out of the shirt, letting it fall to the floor in a smooth motion.  I took a moment to admire the lines of his torso- the defined lean muscles of his chest and stomach, the smooth bulge of bicep, the pale skin.  He was nearly hairless, just a small patch between his pectorals and another thin trail leading down from his belly button to…

I followed the trail with my fingers, ending at his fly.  I undid the button and zipper, sliding the slacks over his slender hips.  I left his boxers on- fair was fair, after all.  I did, however, run my fingers over his cock through the fabric, noticing the wet spot at the top.  I slid my hands around him, squeezing his firm buttocks in my hands.

"You’re built like a damn Greek god," I muttered under my breath- half enthralled, half annoyed at his perfection.

"I am a  _Norse_  god, dove” he answered, clearly trying not to laugh.  He had stood perfectly still while I looked him over and explored him, but now his hands traced small patterns on my back.

"Um, that slipped my mind, actually."  I  _had_  forgotten that particular detail in the excitement of touching him again.  Reminded of it now, though, I had a small moment of panic.  ”Just don’t turn me into a squirrel,” I mumbled, looking away.

"Why in the Nine Realms would I turn you into a squirrel?  Do squirrels have particularly good sex?"  He looked intrigued by the idea.

I giggled uncontrollably at the thought.  ”No!” I managed to get out.  ”Just… You’re a god and isn’t that-” helpless giggle “-what gods do when they want to punish a mortal?”

Loki looked me over with an expression that made my skin break out in goosebumps.  ”Trust me, dove,” he said in a soft, intense voice.  ”My punishments don’t involve animal transformations.”  A large, lithe hand curled around my throat, his thumb moving in small circles against my jugular.  A thoughtful- almost dreamy- look came over his face.  I felt terribly vulnerable, my heart pounding, a shiver running down my spine.  ”Hmm, for you… You, I would have bent over my bed, your lovely ass in the air for me.  I would spank your tender flesh, stopping to toy with your hot, wet cunt occasionally…  And once your skin was glowing from the impact of my hand on your delicate skin, I would take you from behind, bringing you to the edge over and over until you beg for release.  But not yet, no… I would throw you to the bed, pinning your arms while I-” He suddenly stopped and grinned at me.  ”Well.  Why ruin the surprise, in case you… misbehave?”

My mouth had dropped open and I was very aware of how aroused I had gotten from his words.  That barely sounded like a punishment- it sounded more like a fucking wet dream.  I didn’t quite know what to do after hearing that and stayed frozen in place, staring at his eyes.

He smiled reassuringly, clearly misinterpreting my stillness, moving his hand from my throat to my chin.  ”Don’t worry, dove.  I had something gentler in mind tonight.”  His free hand threaded into my hair, cradling the back of my head tenderly as he lowered his head to brush his lips against mine.

I couldn’t help it- I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pressing my body against his.  I suddenly knew how he felt earlier.  Propriety be damned, I needed him  _now_.  Just listening to him had gotten me so worked up that even the idea of foreplay seemed like a waste of time.  I ground my hips against him, one hand tangling in his hair.

Loki reached behind me and unhooked my bra with quick fingers.  He pulled the straps down my shoulders, but I didn’t let go of him so he abandoned the bra to tug at my panties.  I stopped our kiss briefly to let him pull them all the way down, followed by his boxers, and I slipped the rest of the way out of my bra and chucked my necklace onto the floor.  There was an urgency to our motions as we kicked off our shoes; we both wanted to get on with it.

Returning to kiss me, he moved his hands to my hips and hoisted me onto the bed.  I pulled him with me as I laid down, urging him on top of me, settling his knees between my legs.  He braced his arms on either side of my head, pulling away from the kiss.  He looked down at me with those beautiful green eyes, expression unfathomable.  I ran my hands down his chest, around his sides, up his back.  When he still hadn’t moved, I thrust my hips up, rubbing against him in invitation.

"Now who’s rushing things?" he asked with a smile.  "I’ve barely begun, darling.  I haven’t even gotten to taste your lovely breasts, not to mention other delicious parts of you…"  A hand moved down my body to my sex to illustrate what he meant.  His smile turned into a wicked grin when he touched me.  " _Oh_ , I didn’t expect you to be so ready for me, dove.  Is that all it takes- a few kisses?”

"With you? Yeah, that’s all it takes," I moaned as he stroked me.  Of course, his description of spanking me hadn’t hurt things, but he didn’t need to know that.  Not yet.

He dipped his hips and pulled back, teasing me, dipped and pulled back, rubbing his cock against me but not entering.  He whispered in my ear,  ”Are you sure, little dove?  I could-“

"Argh!  Lo _ki_!” I snarled, pushed to the edge by lust.  I didn’t want to be teased, I wanted to be fucked.  Something about Loki brought out a primal, carnal side of me- the side that would have sex in an elevator with a stranger or hop on top of him to take what I wanted.  I surged up against him, pushing on his shoulders and twisting.  Surprised, he rolled off me onto his back, just where I wanted him.  I wasted no time straddling his hips, my hands pinning down his shoulders.  ”When a girl asks you to get on with it, you should listen.”  I glared down at him.

He laughed, clearly pleased with me on top.  ”I knew you were a naughty little thing.”  He gave a dramatic sigh.  ”I  _suppose_  I can wait to taste you until next time.”

I reached down between us to stroke his cock a few times before lowering myself onto it, very slowly.  I sighed in satisfaction.  Having gotten at least part of what I wanted, I decided a little revenge was in order.  I pulled myself up until only the tip of his cock was inside me, then I bounced up and down just a little, never letting more than a bit of him inside.  The tendons in Loki’s neck stood out as he bared gritted teeth, hissing.  His fists clutched the dark blanket and I grinned, seeing the effect I was having on him.  Finally, I slid all the way down in a smooth motion until he was fully sheathed in me.  Loki made a delightful groaning sound, his back arching up, his skin stretched taut over his ribs.  I leaned down and kissed him, then sat back up.  I began to move against him, rocking back and forth slowly at first, each movement rubbing my clit.

As I rocked faster, Loki grabbed my hips and rocked with me, pushing me down on his cock.  His pelvis moved under me as he planted his feet and thrust into me.  The friction increased on my bundle of nerves.  Soon I was breathing in small gasps with my eyes closed and my fingers digging into Loki’s chest for purchase.  I didn’t care about anything but reaching orgasm- not the tiredness in my legs, not the way Loki was moaning underneath me, not even the bruising force with which he was holding me.  I just… wanted… to… come…

I stiffened as pleasurable convulsions washed over me, mouth hanging open.  I made some sort of primal noise, seeing stars behind my eyelids, body moving of its own accord to prolong the sensation as long as possible.  Vaguely, I could feel Loki increase his pace beneath me,moving my hips to his rhythm, until he released inside me with a loud grunt.

When he stopped moving, relaxing back into the bed and dropping his hands from me, I collapsed to the side.  My entire body felt boneless, too satisfied to move.  My skin was flushed and hypersensitive; it seemed like I could feel every thread in Loki’s soft bedspread.  He gathered me to him, spooning behind me, his own chest heaving from exertion.  We laid like that for a long time, Loki’s arms around me, until our breathing settled and our skin cooled.  

I turned over to look at him just as my stomach rumbled- loudly.  I blushed, stammering, “I’m sorry, I-“

Loki ran the back of a finger down my hot cheek.  ”I love how easily and often you blush, dove.  Besides, I did lure you here with promises of dinner then take you to bed instead; I’m a poor host, aren’t I?”  He sat up, his long naked body on display.  I couldn’t stop myself from giving him a lingering, appreciative look as he got off the bed and offered me his hand.  I took it, tearing my eyes away from him to pick up my bra from the floor, but Loki stopped me.

"What are you doing?"  He seemed genuinely puzzled.

"Getting dressed."  I looked at him, equally puzzled.  "I’m not eating dinner naked!"

"Why not?"  He grabbed my waist and pulled me against him.  "I’d enjoy it much more," he purred in my ear.

I pushed away from him half-heartedly.  ”Well, for one thing, I’ll get cold.”

He sighed.  ”I suppose I don’t want you to starve  _or_  freeze.  But you’re not putting everything back on, it took me too long to get it off you.”  He looked me over carefully, then smiled impishly.  ”Wait here.”

"Where would I go?"  I took the chance to finally look around his bedroom.  The furniture had a sleek, modern look, mostly in black and a silvery white.  It wasn’t highly decorated- there were no pictures on the walls or knick-knacks on the dresser, where Loki was digging around in a drawer, his pale sculpted ass on display.  (I paused to watch that for a moment.)  The king-sized bed had a padded, black leather headboard which wouldn’t have looked sexy except that it was _Loki’s_ bed, so everything about it seemed to scream sex.  His bedspread was black, but it looked like the pillowcases peeking out were dark green- satin or maybe actual silk, knowing who owned them.  I was curious to find out, assuming I spent the night.

Loki returned, holding out a folded shirt and a pair of boxers with a grin.  I just stared at him for a long moment, strangely touched by his willingness to let me wear his clothes.   He seemed such the suave, aloof type; the small gesture made him seem a little more relatable- even a little goofy, the way he was holding them out with a satisfied grin, like a little boy presenting his first “girlfriend” with a bouquet of dandelions.

"Thanks," I managed, trying to keep the tone of my voice light.   _It must be the sex,_ I told myself.  _All those hormones are making you extra emotional._   I pulled on the shirt- one of his dress shirts, in blue- and did up a few of the buttons, leaving it open enough in the front to show some cleavage for him.  I slipped on the boxers, which were also blue, silky against my skin.   _I could get used to wearing these.  Loki has expensive taste._ After I rolled up the cuffs of the shirt, I spread my arms wide and turned around for him.

"Appropriate dinner attire?" I asked teasingly.

"Damnation," he growled, taking in my new outfit.  "I should have let you wear your dress."  He claimed my mouth, kissing me fiercely, one hand tangling in my hair, the other grabbing a handful of my backside.  He groaned against my lips, pressing his body hard against mine, every motion screaming  _want_.  Then, as fast as he had grabbed me, he let me go.  “Dinner?” he asked, as if nothing had happened, although I could see that he was clearly getting aroused.

I leaned back against the bed for a moment, breath uneven, before nodding.  That kiss had left my legs shaky and if I hadn’t been so hungry, I might have just tumbled us right back into the bed for round two.   _Damn, he is sexy,_  I thought as I watched him walk towards the door.  “Wait, aren’t  _you_  going to put something on?”

He glanced over his shoulder.  “I wasn’t planning on it, no,” he grinned.  “Are you coming?”

Dinner with naked Loki?  I followed him so quickly, I practically tripped over my own feet.

As I helped him reheat the food his chef friend had made, I realized that I was glad that we’d had sex again before dinner.  Body and brain high on endorphins, I felt none of the awkwardness I had leading up to this evening.  Even Loki seemed more relaxed, less the debonair lover and more playful.  He poured us wine, flourishing the corkscrew like a baton, which I drank carefully so as not to spill it.  My muscles still felt delightfully heavy, slow to respond.  I was quickly realizing that sleeping with Loki was going to ruin me for any other man.

Conversation flowed more or less easily while we ate.  He told me how he’d followed me to my appointment one day after seeing me reading in a coffee shop.  He didn’t work in the building- why would a god need to work?- but he had figured out my schedule so that he would see me.  I, in turn, told him what my appointments there were for.  There were odd moments where I didn’t know what to ask him about himself or he probed a little too deeply into my life- I had only known him for a few days, I wasn’t going to spill my life story to him immediately.  But those moments were few and far between.  He had a fierce intelligence and a sharp sense of humor.  And he never missed a chance at sexual innuendo, which made me either laugh or blush with embarrassment.  His hand often found its way to my knee as we ate, rubbing circles with his thumb.  Occasionally I would rub my foot against his, still surprised that he was sitting there completely naked.  

Once, my mind wandered to what it would be like to slip under the table, run my hands up his legs, and take him into my mouth.  Or to straddle him on the chair and ride him again, my hands in his hair and his face buried in my neck.  Whether he saw what I was thinking in my face or if he was just done with dinner, I didn’t know, but Loki stood up and offered me a hand.  It was the second time he’d made such a courtly gesture and it was endearing.  Chivalry clearly wasn’t dead with him.  He pulled me up and against him, holding me close.

“You’re blushing again, dove,” he murmured into my hair.  “What would cause that, I wonder?”

 _Stupid glass face,_  I thought.  I didn’t want to tell him what I’d been thinking, although I was sure by this point that he would have enjoyed it.  “Now that dinner’s done… um.  Do you want me to… Should I… go?”  It seemed a safe assumption that he wanted me to stay the night, since he had offered me his clothes instead of letting me get back dressed in mine, but I wanted to hear him say it.

“Oh, I want you to do many things, my little dove.  First and foremost, I want you to take off those clothes and get back on my bed.”  He licked his lips,  extremely sensual for such a small motion.  ”I am not letting you slip away, now that I finally have you.  Now get moving.”  He turned me down the hall and swatted my butt, herding me back towards the bedroom playfully.

Once there, his demeanor shifted from silly dinner companion to sexy and commanding.  It was an amazingly sexy transformation as he grasped my waist and growled in my ear, “Take off your clothes, dove.  Slowly.”

I looked at him as I unbuttoned my shirt by feel.  He was watching my fingers intently, licking his lips again.  I could see the desire written on his face and it made my little strip tease easier to perform.  I let the silky fabric slide off my shoulders and fall to the floor.  I hooked my fingers in the boxers I was wearing and pushed them down, leaning forward and letting my breasts hang free.

"Now, get in the middle of the bed, on your back."

I scrambled up onto the bed and positioned myself as I was told.  Loki was digging around in the drawer of his nightstand.   _What does he have planned?_ I wondered, craning my neck to watch.  He climbed on the bed, kneeling next to me holding two long black pieces of fabric.   _Scarves?  Does he do this a lot?_

"I believe," he mused almost to himself, as he picked up my wrist and began to tie one of the scarves to it with gentle fingers,  “the last time we met, I told you that I wanted you tied to my bed, at my mercy.”  He grinned at me, reaching for my other wrist.  “And it seems that this is the only way I can keep you still while I explore you the way I want.”  He must have attached the scarves to some point on his bed frame- he didn’t have posts to tie them to- which left me with my arms splayed out to either side.  He sat back on his heels to admire the effect.  I had never been looked over with such frank appraisal before and I felt terribly exposed, even though he’d seen me naked earlier.  Instinctively, I tried to bring my hands to my chest to cover myself but met resistance from the scarves.  I moaned softly, becoming wet at the reminder that I was helpless before him.

“Is this okay?” Loki asked, misinterpreting my noise.

The scarves were firmly tied around my wrists, but not too tight, and he had given me enough slack to move my arms a little to keep them from getting stiff.  He had left my legs free.  I nodded, smiling as I wiggled a bit.  “Mmmhmm.  Just…” I bit my lip nervously.  “No blindfolds, please.”

“I wouldn’t deny myself the pleasure of enjoying every expression that crosses your face, darling,” he murmured in my ear, nestling his body close beside me.  He nibbled my earlobe before moving down my neck, travelling slowly.  His hand caressed the other side of my neck with light touches that were almost ticklish.  I squirmed and Loki laughed against my skin, his hand moving down to my breast.  My nipples were already stiff from exposure and his attention.  He stroked the curve of one breast as he sucked hard on my neck, making me groan.  It was the best kind of torture as he ran his hand over me, his lips soft and warm against my skin as he trailed his lips down to my other breast.

“You are addictive, dove.  The more I touch you, the more I need to have you, to own you…” he whispered, blowing cool air across my nipple.  He drew it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.  I whimpered, arching my back and thrusting my chest towards him, silently asking for more.  He seemed happy to oblige, moving on to the other one for the same treatment.  He looked at me while he raked his teeth delicately over my sensitive flesh.  I let out a little shriek, writhing against him, shocked at how much I had enjoyed that .

He grinned wolfishly at me.  “Oh, that was a fun reaction.”  He kissed the side of my breast, clearly pleased with himself, before doing it again.

I could barely think of anything but his touch and the ache between my legs.  He was slow, thorough, touching every inch of my upper body with tongue or hands, but never where I needed him to go.  I was dripping wet and every time he whispered something in that deep, husky voice I felt a throbbing pressure begging to be relieved.

“Loki…  _Loki_ , please,” I whined, bucking my hips up towards him and tugging at my bonds, desperate to grab him, to force him where I wanted him.  “You’re driving me crazy.”

He looked up at me and smiled knowingly.  “That’s the plan.”  He lowered his head back down to my ribs, tracing the bones with his tongue.  I could feel his cock hard against my leg.  “If you hadn’t been so scared in that elevator, I would have done this to you then… Explore you, savor you, begin to learn your body like I know my own.”

He moved his head back up to kiss my lips, a deep kiss that left me short of breath and aching for him.  He leaned to whisper in my ear, “Spread your legs.”

"Finally,  _yes_ ,” I groaned, shivering from his voice.

He shifted to kneel between my legs.  “Your skin is so soft, my dove,” he said as he dragged his fingernails lightly down my stomach.  I arched up, making a breathless noise.  He caressed the tops of my hips, the hollows of my pelvis, dipping teasingly close to my mound but never touching.

"Oh, god, Loki!"  I was equal parts extremely frustrated and extremely flattered.  The fact that this man- god, in fact- was taking such delight in pleasing me, in exploring my body to see what I liked, and ignoring his own obvious arousal to do so… I would have felt guilty about being the center of attention if it weren’t clear that he was enjoying himself immensely.   Instead, I felt special, almost treasured.  But still…  "Loki, please, please just go a little lower…  I can’t possibly get more aroused, please, you’re killing me…"

"I’ll get there when I choose, darling," he murmured.  He slid down to my ankles, nipping at my toes.  An impatient groan turned into a pleased one when he rubbed his knuckle firmly into my arch.  He massaged my feet for a few minutes, then thoroughly kissed and licked his way up my legs back to my sex.  He placed my thighs on his shoulders and paused.  I could feel his breath on me.

"I have thought about doing this to you for so long," he said quietly.  "I have dreamt about your taste on my tongue, my lips coated in your arousal as you cry out my name, urging me faster.  I will not stop until you have come completely undone, my little dove." And with that, he ran his tongue up my folds, ending with a kiss on my clit.

I moaned, hips shifting of their own accord.  He lapped at me slowly, so slowly, dragging his tongue along sensitive flesh.  He flicked it against my clit, making me arch and squirm.  I lost all sense of time as he worked, pressing my heels into his back and moaning when he did something particularly good.  When he slid his fingers inside me, I cried out, hips thrusting towards him violently.  I might have been saying his name, but all my attention was on the feeling of his head between my thighs.  My fingers twitched, wanting to be in his hair, holding him in place.  All I could do was lie there, consumed by sensation.  He sucked on my clit and my hips bucked, demanding more.

"Loki…  _Loki_ … Harder, just there, harder…” My breath was ragged, his name falling from my lips like a prayer.  There was nothing in the world but his tongue and fingers, licking, pressing, sliding, sucking…  

My thighs clamped down on his head as I came, my back arching and twisting, then freezing in place as overwhelming pleasure washed over me in waves.  It was intense, consuming, _paralyzing_ \- I had never felt anything like it.  I whimpered a little as I calmed down, opening my eyes finally to see Loki’s face above me, watching me.

"You are beautiful," he said simply, sincerely.  He kissed my neck, starting at my shoulder and moving up to my ear.  Little aftershocks shivered through me at his touch.  "If I untie you, will you be a good girl and let me have my way with you?" he practically purred with satisfaction.

"Mmm," I hummed happily, trying to remember how to talk.  "I don’t think I can move after that.  You can do whatever you want to me."  I felt like I was mildly drunk, my mind fuzzy and muscles uncoordinated and very sleepy.

Loki smiled as he untied my wrists with quick motions.  He put a hand under the small of my back as he slid deeply into me, his pace slow and deliberate, a nearly seamless continuation of his earlier attention.  ”Oh dove, you shouldn’t give me a carte blanche like that.  You have no idea the depraved things I’d like to do to you…”  

I pulled my arms up- slowly since they seemed to belong to someone else- wrapping them around his neck.  His gentle thrusting was complimenting the haze I was in perfectly, a pleasurable rocking sensation.  I didn’t even care about trying to come again; I just wanted to enjoy the feel of him moving in and out of me, the play of muscle beneath his skin as he moved, the look on his face.  I smiled at up him, languid, twisting his soft hair around my fingers.  He was gorgeous, flawless, and I was in awe.  He lowered his head to kiss me, tenderly, as I began to move slowly under him, unable to stay still any longer even if my body felt heavy and sated.  

He was nearly silent as he came, just a long soft sigh as his eyes closed and his body went rigid.   I stroked his cheek, noticing the way his jaw clenched, how his lips were just slightly parted, the quiver in his arms.  He rolled to the side, his head on my shoulder, hand resting on my stomach with the other still under my back, his body long and lean and warm against mine.  I placed my hand over his, making a small happy noise.

“Loki,” I whispered.  “That was… That was incredible.  That was more than incredible.  I… I don’t even have words for that.”

He chuckled quietly, clearly pleased with my reaction.  I could feel his breath on my skin.  “I  _will_ be taking you up on your offer to do whatever I want to you, dove.  You’re too much fun not to have in every way imaginable… and I have a very wicked imagination.”

***

Some time in the middle of the night, I awoke in the pitch black, disoriented and muscles sore.  Long, lithe arms came around me and pulled me down to silk sheets, nestling my back against a hard chest and strong thighs.  

“Hush, dove, hush,” Loki whispered into my hair.  I smiled, remembering where I was, and fell back asleep in his arms.


End file.
